Amidst the Rubble
by haru hari
Summary: When a routine job for Kurama and Hiei leaves both of them injured in an abandoned city both must come to grips with their relationship. Yaoi KH Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters or terms.

Prologue: Words left Unsaid. 

"Hiei, watch out!" cried Kurama as he watched the short youko was attacked from the back by a large demon. At first the job seemed easy enough, Yuusuke was out investigating a strange energy wave emanating from a cave on the other side of demon world, and when Koenma needed someone to stop a small rebellion in one of demon worlds smaller towns Kurama offered his services and soon after convinced Hiei to come help him, but only after promising to let him be seme. Kurama could only watch as Hiei was cut in the back by a stray demons scythe-arm. Hiei winced in pain as he quickly turned in mid-air, slicing the demon in half. Kurama quickly pulled out a seed from his hair, and turning it into a whip sliced through the remaining demons. As the last demon fell to the ground Kurama ran over to Hiei, who fallen to the ground in pain. Ripping his shirt, Kurama made some make-shift wraps as he propped up Hiei against his side and removed what little shirt was left on Hiei. Hiei turned his head to watch his kitsune bandage his wounds. As Kurama tied the last his knots he helped Hiei to his feet and guided him to the small hut in the now abandoned town. "Hnnn" grunted Hiei as Kurama placed him on a small cot in the hut. As Kurama searched the room for medicine of any kind Hiei used the last of his strength to sit up, letting out a small moan. "Hiei, lay back down or your wound will get even worse" said Kurama, walking back over to his lovers side, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Shut up" remarked Hiei, turning his head toward the opposite wall. Kurama's heart sank a bit as the words hit him like a punch in the gut. Kurama took his hand off Hiei's shoulder as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going outside to look for some medicinal plants" said a heavy-hearted Kurama as he walked out the door. As Kurama, Hiei turned to say something, but nothing could come out. Hiei dropped his head, "Why did I say that?" he asked himself, playing the last few moments in his mind. Suddenly, Hiei heard a crash outside, quickly followed by a cry of pain from Kurama. Jumping out of the bed, Hiei ran out of the hut to find where the kitsune was.

This was a short prologue to the plot. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to change the main plot a bit to stray away from the fluffish aspect.

Next Chapter Fallen Petals: When Kurama is seriously injured, Hiei must not only deal with Kurama's and his own injuries, but with the guilt of him causing them. Until next time! 


	2. Fallen Petals

Yay! New chapter! I finally got past my writer's block and finished this chapter! I'm so happy!

Ch. 2- Fallen Petals

Running out of the hut, Hiei's mind replayed the last few moments. If anything had happened to his kitsune, Hiei doubted he could ever face any of their friends. As he turned the corner of the hut, he saw what he guessed were the remains of another demon, and laying next to them was Kurama, bleeding and no longer conscience due to blood loss. Ignoring his own pain, Hiei ran over to the kitsune side and began to try to wake him up. After a few failed attempts, Kurama's eye finally opened slightly. "What happened?" asked Hiei, now completely oblivious to his own pain.  
"I guess…he got the jump on me…" answered Kurama before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
"Baka kitsune" snorted Hiei as he placed Kurama arm over his shoulder and began to carry him back to the hut.  
As Kurama laid at the cot, he dreamt of what had just occurred. "Shut up" snorted Hiei. At that moment Kurama's heart had sunk. He had tried to help out his wounded lover, but it seemed that he had only further annoyed Hiei. As Kurama stepped outside of finding some medicinal plants, a strange energy faintly floated through the air, but at this point all he could think about was his injured youko and what he could due to help. As his feelings of despair and helplessness build up inside him he began cutting off his mind from the real world, he could no longer hear the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, or the smell of the fire that he had lit inside, or even the shadow that was being cast upon him by the large demon behind him.  
Kurama woke up with a shock, the last thing he could remember was a searing pain on his back and him attacking whatever was behind him as part of a reflex he had built up over time. As his eyes began readjusting themselves to the lack of light in the room he looked over at the fire, seeing a small figure crouched in front of it. "H…Hiei…" stuttered Kurama, trying to lift his head from the cot. As soon as Hiei heard Kurama voice, he quickly stood up and walked over to the kitsune side, "lay back down" he said, placing his hand on his lover's shoulder, trying to get him to lay back down. "Hiei, your injuries" asked Kurama, pushing against Hiei's hand as he sat up. Hiei gave off a small snort, even though he could still feel the pain from the demon's attack, "stop worrying about me for a second." Hiei walked back over to the fire and picked up a small bowl that was laying on a small table, and bringing it back over, handed to Kurama. "Here, drink this" he said, almost shoving it in the kistune's hands. Kurama eyed the contents of the bowl wearily. The goop inside the bowl was colored a strange bluish-green and still had a few lumps in it. "Ano….what is it?" asked a concerned Kurama.  
"Plants I found in the area, some of them should help you" answered Hiei as he gave to bowl another small push towards his lover's mouth. Kurama couldn't help but smile a little, after all, his youko was worried enough to search the area for plants, although he was also somewhat scared at what plants were in the bowl. Cautiously, Kurama brought the bowl to his lips, and giving it a quick smell, took a few sips of the contents of the bowl, trying to hide the face he was making. After a few more sips Kurama placed the bowl on the floor and looked at Hiei, "Thank you so much" he said, as he wrapped his arms around the small youko for a moment before laying back down on the cot and falling asleep.  
Hiei watched Kurama's lay there for a few moments before standing up and taking the bowl back to the table. After placing the bowl on the table Hiei walked out the door and leaned against the side of small hut as his mind was now flooded with what had happened. "If I didn't try to distance myself from him he wouldn't be in pain, it's my fault" he continued thinking to himself. Finally he couldn't take it any more as he straightened his body back up and began walking away from the hut and into the forest. As he reached the outskirts of the small village Hiei turned around to look at hut where his kitsune lay. "Baka kitsune" he said to himself before turning back around and walking into the forest.

Nooo! Hiei's leaving! Why must he leave! O well, guess you'll find out more in the next chapter, but I'm not going to give away any details, so make sure to stay around for the next chapter: Trails of Vapor. Until then! 


End file.
